


队友挂机不去触发NM的时候他到底在干什么

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 群里的脑洞





	队友挂机不去触发NM的时候他到底在干什么

最近探索队在尤雷卡探索到了一块布满冰雪的副岛，并把它命名为了“恒冰之地”。自此，大量的冒险者疯狂涌入这里，一遍大喊着999一遍乐此不疲地在岛上探险。  
当然了，光也没有错过这次冒险盛宴。  
而且他还是最积极的一个。  
当别的冒险者还被顶着草帽的白鸡追着打的时候，他都已经可以去单人屠杀公山羊回来给探索队的成员们加餐了。  
可露儿一脸难以置信地看着他整日整日地泡在这座岛上，连吃饭都是和探索队一起，睡觉睡在临时搭建起来的棚子里，整整五天都没有从岛上离开过。  
“你真的不跟着他们回黄金港休息几天吗？”可露儿坐在篝火旁的小木箱上，手里抱着一碗羊肉汤。  
“没关系啦，我的体力在这里可以呆很久呢！”光缩在毛茸茸的领子里，眼睛亮晶晶地数着包里的水晶。  
“我的意思是…”可露儿犹豫了一下，吞吞吐吐地开口。  
“啊，弥洛陶诺斯的刷新时间到了！我去触发了！”光抬头看了一眼挂在小木棚的时钟，急急忙忙地捞起斧子冲向了传送水晶。“等我回来的时候我们再聊！”  
“我的意思是…你家那位不会生气…吗…”  
可露儿的声音渐渐小了下去，她回想起上次某人差点掀翻了的美神地下神殿，吓得赶紧喝了口羊肉汤。

而远在东方最大的港口防波堤上，冒险者们纷纷离开了下一班前往恒冰之地的船只，目送帝国太子煞气冲冲地登上了船。

“啊，幸福兔又刷新了。”队伍里的占星喊着，招呼大家准备转移。  
光查看了一下自己的以太壶，收起斧子对队友说道“你们先去大小兔子，我要去转换一下乱属性水晶，壶要满了。”  
“那我们打完兔子还是在这里见面。”队里的黑魔收起了法杖，招呼其他人去打兔子了。  
光选择了返回，又传送回了地热研究所，从悬崖的西面跳了下去。  
“怎么突然一阵心慌的感觉…”光轻声嘟囔了一句，慢慢地从贪睡的冰龙身边溜进了结晶化实验洞。  
他快速地操作了几下机器，从仪器里拿出了转换好的水晶“…5,6,7…不太够啊…娄希现在也不掉落碎片…看来还要待几天才能换到武器啊…”  
“你还想待几天？”  
“唔…再待四五…嗯？！”  
光猛地一扭头，看到了无声无息就站在自己背后的男人。高大的身影遮挡住了洞口的光线，光隐隐地感觉到一种可怕的气息从他身上传来。  
“芝，芝诺斯…你也在这里啊哈哈哈…”  
“哈哈哈？”男人挑眉，看着快把头缩进毛领子里的光，露出了可怕的微笑“需要我帮你数一数你已经几天没有见到你的男朋友了吗？”  
光偷偷咽了口口水，露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

“喂！快松开！”  
“闭嘴，我现在可没这么多耐心。”男人不耐烦地扯开了身下人的衣服，冰凉的手放在上面，激地光打了个哆嗦。  
“我们真的不能回去再做吗…一会万一来人了怎么办！！”光又羞又恼地推拒着男人，却被捉住双手摁在了头顶，他看着男人的表情，声音小得可怜。  
芝诺斯沉默不语地继续着他的动作，他俯身用微凉的唇摩挲着光的脖颈，偶尔探出的舌尖在颈上划过，让光忍不住轻轻发抖。  
他的手从胸前略过，在肚脐上打了个转，滑向了裤子的边缘，快速地扒掉了他一半的裤子，握住了微微抬头的前端。  
芝诺斯一眨不眨地看着他，眼中含着沸腾的怒气，嘴上却勾着一丝笑“摸了你几下就忍不住了，你也挺厉害的。”  
“我……”光忍不住辩解，却又很难为情。很多天不见自己的男朋友，突如其来地抚摸当然会难以自制，但是自己现在理亏，又不好意思开口，只好可怜兮兮地看着男人，用眼神求饶。  
“不要这么看着我，”芝诺斯把光的双腿抬起盘在自己的腰上，自己跪在地上托起他的身子，手指抚摸到了他的臀瓣，挤开紧致的臀肉钻到了缝隙中“这次是不会这么快的原谅你。”  
男人冷酷地说着，将手指快速地插入了闭合着的穴里。  
“唔！光吃痛地哼了出来，很久没有做过的穴紧紧地咬住手指，让它很难再向内移动”慢点…”  
芝诺斯没说什么，发现硬进进不去，就抽出了手指摸上了他的性器。  
手指在半挺的性器上撸动着，拇指还时不时地抠弄着顶端的小口。光忍不住地扭了扭身子，他难为情地看着自己的前端在男人地抚摸下快速地站直，甚至吐露出了液体。  
“这几天就没有自己弄过？”芝诺斯微不可查地松了紧皱的眉头，旋即嘲弄着“也是，蛮族的大英雄当然要以事业为第一位，这种事情有没有都无所谓。”  
他松开了手，徒留快要达到顶峰的性器在冷空气中微微颤抖，渗出的液体被芝诺斯用手指轻轻刮下，蹭在了他肌肉紧实的小腹上。光难受地扭动着身子，芝诺斯的动作让体内蛰伏许久的性欲冲破了闸门，在他的大脑里奔腾。  
“芝诺斯…芝诺斯…”他难为情地小声喊着男人的名字，腰部用力向上抬起，希望得到最后的抚慰。  
男人没有理他的要求，硕大的性器顶在小洞前，磨蹭着准备直接顶入。  
“不行…！太大了…芝诺斯…！”光清楚男人想要干什么，大力地挣扎起来。  
芝诺斯垂着眼睛居高临下的看着他，逆光的脸上还笼着一层淡淡薄怒。他松开了光的双臂，双手用力握紧了他的身子。  
“撑好，我不想多说第二遍。”  
“真的不，不啊呜——！”光死死地咬紧下唇，脸色惨白地颤抖着。  
没有经过润滑的窄小地带被硬生生地挤进一根硕大，力道有些粗暴地深入着，让光吃痛地差点哭出来。寒冷的空气拂过他裸露在外的身子，却依旧让皮肤热的发烫。  
“进不去的…”他还在口头上挣扎着，哪怕现在双手得到释放，胸以下的身体还是被牢牢地把控在男人的手里，让他无法做出任何反抗的行动。  
“你可以的。”芝诺斯看着二人交合的地方，褶皱被撑开撑平，穴口蠕动着一寸寸吞进性器，他的眸色变深了三分，忍不住加重了手上的力道，将他的身体捏出两道青紫色的指印。  
过于疼痛的动作让光无瑕顾忌身上的痕迹，他用力喘气，希望借此能够舒缓令人窒息的插入。他反手努力地撑住地面，腰肢被迫抬高，屁股在男人的大腿上半悬着颤抖，接受着他缓慢地抽插。  
芝诺斯听到了他小声的哽咽，仍然冷着一张脸，没有丝毫安慰他的迹象。他将光的身体拉进了些，开始挺动腰部在紧致的穴里抽动。  
“你看你，嘴上说着不，这里还是这样。”他有些恶劣地开口“你的那些好队友，还在外面卖力地战斗，你却偷偷躲在这里…”  
光百口莫辩，吃痛地呻吟着。他无法否认芝诺斯说的话，男人过于了解自己，他的任何一个细微的动作都会准确地撩拨到自己的敏感处。今天不仅如此，每次在马上触碰到那个点的时候，芝诺斯总会若即若离地犹豫着。他难受的要命，身体不由自主地主动缠上男人，忍着干涩的不适去迎合他。

“喂，喂队长听得到吗？队长，你换完水晶了吗？”  
突如其来的声音从通讯贝中响起，光的队员已经解救完了财富兔，回到了弥诺陶洛斯的洞穴里，却没有找到去换水晶的队长光。他们隔着一个悬崖，疑惑地望向冰龙把守的实验室洞口。  
“芝诺斯！”这个时候才反应过来自己还带着一个小队的队员的光，慌慌张张地挣扎起来。  
男人掏出了他的通讯贝，手指在讲话的按钮上摩挲“你自己和他们说，你在干什么。”  
“别闹…”光挣扎着要去够通讯贝，却看到芝诺斯果断按下了按钮，同时，埋在身体里的性器猛地向内一顶。  
“我呜——！”光浑身颤抖起来，芝诺斯恰好顶在了他的敏感处。他死死地捂住了嘴，眼角含着泪，模糊不清地看着自己挺立的性器颤抖地吐露白浊。  
他射了，因为突如其来的快感和即将被撞破隐秘的惊吓。  
他的大脑一片空白，嗡鸣声从脑海里细细的响起，队友的声音仿佛从远处的天边传来。  
“队长？队长你怎么了？”  
芝诺斯好以整暇地看着他满目放空的样子，松开一只手在他落满白浊的腹上滑动着，性器在甬道里小幅度地抽动，不断摩擦着那一点。  
“你，你们先唔…你们先和别的队一起打，我这里…我这里还有一点事！”光好不容易回过神来，颤着声解释着，“这里面…这里面又刷新了一条龙，我，我等他睡着再呜，再回去…”  
芝诺斯听到光的解释，突然来了一丝别样的兴致。他扔掉了通讯贝，将后面队员的话抛在了一边，脸上开始浮现出状似鳞片的花纹。  
“不行！芝诺斯！别…！”光看着身上的人起了变化，知道男人要做些什么，摇着头抗拒着。  
“是你说的，这里还有一条龙。”  
芝诺斯将人从地上拉起，剥下光身上挂着的衣服，硕大的龙翼从芝诺斯的背后出现。它们轻轻抖动了两下，便向前合拢，将光和芝诺斯笼罩在其中。坐在男人身上的姿势让光自动吞下了整根性器，他颤抖着唇，将身子缩在了芝诺斯的怀抱里。  
芝诺斯捏了捏他的后脖颈，将唇印在了那里，炽热的呼吸仿佛要烫伤光的脖子。光仰起头，将双手绕在男人的脖子上，凑近悄悄说了句话，让芝诺斯终于真正意义上的笑了出来。

悬崖这边，光的队友还在张望着。  
实验室洞口的冰龙突然睁开了眼睛，他焦躁不安地喷着气，突然发出了巨大的龙吟。悬崖对面的队员被吓了一大跳，他们听到远处的冰龙也开始附和，忍不住担心起来。  
“队长没关系吧…”  
“队长在里面安全吗？”  
“我们要不要过去看看他…？”  
队伍中的占星感受了一下空气中的以太，回头安抚他们“队长附近没有生命威胁，我们不要太担心，不如大家原地休息一会，再和别的队伍一起行动吧。”

“怎么这两天没看到光？”探索队的队长喝了一口热汤，低头问着正在整理记录的可露儿。  
“他啊…”可露儿诡异地沉默了一会“嗯…回家休息去了吧。”  
“这样啊。”探索队的成员们围坐在火堆边，感慨着自己也想轮班回家休息，又聊到了那天的冰龙暴动。  
“真是太惊险了。”其中一个人说道“也不知道那天到底怎么回事，我们当时还在一条龙身边刚刚经过，他们就都突然醒过来开始嚎叫了。”  
“就是啊，不过还好没有什么太大的威胁。”  
“我们队的新人当时都要吓晕了哈哈哈…”  
可露儿叹了口气，将整理好的文件放回木棚里，身后的队员们还在兴致勃勃地讨论着。  
“不过你们有没有看到，好像有一条龙飞出去了？”  
“不可能啊，岛上的这些动物都出不去的，这里的以太波动太复杂，他们不能随随便便离开的。”  
“那大概就是我看错了吧…”

加雷马皇宫  
“我不想和你说话。”光整个人埋在被子下面，气呼呼地说到。  
“不管你想不想和我说话，都不准去什么尤雷卡了。”年轻的太子坐在椅子里，脸上的龙鳞还没有完全褪去。他翻了一页书，抬眼看在床上闹别扭的男朋友“或者你愿意还像那天一样再来一次，我可以陪你去尤雷卡。”  
男人顿了顿，思考了几秒“我要去那个最北面的什么什么剧场做，反正有那些小爬虫叫，蛮族们也听不到你哭着高——”  
“芝诺斯！！”  
回答男人的，是一个从床上飞来的枕头。

 

END.


End file.
